


Wild Grace

by hoveringcat9



Series: Love in the Place of Lebanon, Kansas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel/Human Relationships, Angelic Grace, Angst, Archangel Fury, Awesome Charlie, Bonding, Castiel Has Issues, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Lives, Dean Hates Witches, Dean Loves Pie, Demons, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Grace Issues, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Kevin Tran Lives, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Panty Kink, Protective Castiel, Protective Gabriel, Saving People Hunting Things, Sexy Times, Vampires, Verbal Abuse, Witches, telepathically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoveringcat9/pseuds/hoveringcat9
Summary: Charlie and Kevin are visiting the bunker, after Sam bonded with Gabriel and Cas and Dean got together. Things are going pretty well. Unfortunately that isn't the Winchester way, a problem with Cas' grace and a new threat causes problems and one extremely pissed off Archangel.Follow up to Two Angels, a Bar, and a Plan.





	1. Prologue: Hunters in Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe the response to Two Angels, you asked for more and here it is. I hope you like it.
> 
> Please take note of the Non-con tag for this chapter.

Sam opened his eyes, his hand moving to cover them from the harsh sunlight. Realizing he had no idea where he was, caused his body to jerk in fear. Pain throbbed through his stiff bruised muscles, his head pounding too. Rubbing his eyes he looked around, oh God, he was in a cell.

It was a room really, if he had to guest he'd say a basement, the only window was high and too small for escape. Not to mention the fact he was currently obtained behind thick steel bars that ran floor to ceiling. The place felt dank, and the only air was stale, with the unmistakable smell of decomposition mixed in. 

He was lying on a cot, no doubt it wouldn't be long for the controlling party to show their face. They should have listened to Gabriel, instead of going out on the hunt. They? Oh shit, Dean.

Turning his head he was relieved to discover his brother across the cell on another cot. Working through the discomfort he managed his way over, kneeling at Dean's head. The sight of his moving chest was joyous, now it was time to get a handle on things. 

Sure they'd been taken, but it wasn't anything new (it had just been awhile). If he calmed down enough he could try contacting Gabriel, ever since they had bonded he'd been learning how to understand and use it. He had actually managed it weeks ago: typically when he wasn't trying, it had been instinctual.

Sam had hoped his mark - Gabriel promised him any demon, vampire, spirit what have you would feel it - would be enough to deter this from happening. But there was always some upstart or being believing otherwise. A lesson they'd learn only recently.

Gabriel was possessive enough, and Sam fucking loved it. But he'd never seen him truly angry, how his wrath looked. Somehow he doubted it would be much longer before he got a glimpse.

"Dean, you need to wake up." Sam roughly prodded Dean's shoulder.

"Shh Sammy, I'm sleeping." trust Dean to sleep through something like this. Time to try Gabriel, sitting cross-legged Sam closed his eyes and concentrated on his bond. Mating the Archangel felt like nothing else, Sam loved him so much and could feel Gabriel's love for him, it was raw, powerful, and intense.

He has it in his grasp when the chime of keys interrupted his focus. Bond abandoned, his eyes flew open finding two women dressed in cloaks coming into the cell. Immediately he moves to stand in front of a still, _unconscious_ Dean.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he demands.

"Here that Sister, how he dares to speak to us." The woman (fine the witch) meets his eyes properly and Sam can sense the power within, it's old and strong. Sam is no stranger to witches, he's met both good and bad. But standing in front of these two, he can't help but feel the ones before were nothing more than children playing dress up.

It makes him realize they're putting on a show, the keys, the cell all in aid to down play their real power. But why? Are they just toying with him or fighting for survival? Suddenly he finds himself pushed up against the wall, the women haven't moved an inch. So he's going with toying, the one that talked must like to play with her prey.

"For a mistake Sister, he sure is a pretty one." Her eyes move over his body making him feel like meat. "I long to keep him, but he's ruined for us." wait are they letting him go? His eyes move to Dean. "Just look at all that hope in those eyes, it's us that's leaving dear one and we'll be taking the real prize with us." 

"No, you can't have him," he growls out. They walk towards him, eyes ablaze with raw power, it makes him feel like he's glimpsing beyond the veil. These are their true faces, obviously inhuman and without empathy. It's a real sign of how much trouble they're in. 

Sam notices something else, they look at him with a hint of jealousy. Is it possible they feel too much of it, that this glimmer escapes their control? But what does he have? Oh, it dawns on him slowly, he has Gabriel he's the only human who'll ever have an Archangel as their mate. His soul is entwined with his grace, bonded forever.

Again it's all just smoke and mirrors, they don't want Dean not really. It's about Cas and his grace. Gabriel had explained it was different to an Archangel's, but recently it had become a problem.

Once again Cas and Dean's communication problems were fucking everyone else over.

"Sister, we can't just leave him here, we've all heard tales of the Winchesters." Sam looks at the other woman, it's the first time she's spoken and she didn't do it lightly. Obviously, the mistake (him) cost her greatly.

"Fear not, I have just the thing. Though I can't deny their pluck is somewhat fascinating, but I'm certain he won't be chasing after us." her voice is saturated in pride.

Sam gasped at the quick jerk that pulled at his body, finding himself looking at the ceiling it was clear he was back on the cot. The feeling of his jeans and underwear being yanked down to exposed his right hip has him terrified. 

Not his mark, please. He was extremely protective of it, only himself and Gabriel had seen it and the thought of letting anyone else but Gabriel touch it was destroying. Terror gripped him so much that if he wasn't spelled to not move he still wouldn't be able to.

Slender cold fingers run over the slightly raised skin of his mark. Sam screamed, he wanted her hand off him, he tried to shift away but he was powerless to do so. Once her hand clamped down completely over the mark, he felt his eyes fill with tears his brain, body, and soul screaming at him how wrong it was. It was a constant loop: wrong, wrong, wrong.

It's didn't hurt, yet Sam wished it did, it should have. He should have done something to stop her, only he just lay there snivelling.

"Sister, that won't keep him down for long." 

"True, Winchesters never stay down long enough, it's such a pity." Sam closed his eyes wanting away from this, he forced himself back to that cabin with Gabriel. He cherished that memory, he didn't want it to be tainted by what had happened here. He lost himself, doing his best to remember it all. 

He didn't stir when the witches left, or notice when Dean was taken and he was on his own, until his name was spoken, dragging him from the comforts of the past and back into this new harsh reality.

"Sammy, open your eyes." he didn't want to come back, but that voice. It was Gabriel, his mate had come for him.

"Gabe," Sam opened his eyes feeling so much better at the sight of those honeyed whiskey ones. "You're here, I.." he trailed off as he looked over to the other cot, it was empty. "Dean, where is he?" he begged, trying to get up, feeling a desperate need to find his brother. 

Gabriel placed a hand on his chest to hold him still, "Shh, that's not important." Sam sent his mate a querying look, how could it not be important. "We have things we need to discuss, for instance how you lied to me." 

Sam felt confused, wait Gabriel must mean the hunt. They weren't meant to be hunting today. "I'm sorry I found a lead and we just wanted to see if it lead anywhere." Gabriel sent him a pitying look.

"You misunderstand me when we bonded I thought I was choosing a strong and powerful mate. Yet you let those woman touch my mark like it's nothing. I bet you didn't even protest, probably made it easy for them." Gabriel spoke the words like ice, jagged and aimed to hurt.

"No, I... Gabriel, I couldn't do anything. I promise please believe me." When he'd opened his eyes, Sam believed everything would be okay. That Gabriel would touch him (his angel was very tactile, normally) washing away all those bad feelings and thoughts the witches left him with.

"I think I've let you fool me enough, have you been letting anyone cop a feel? I bet you allowed Charlie and Kevin to touch it. I wouldn't have dreamed you could treat me like this as if I'm nothing to you. Perhaps I mated the wrong brother, what do you think Sam?" 

Sam couldn't believe the words spewing from Gabriel's mouth. He'd had such a hard time accepting he was worthy of love from an Archangel. Constantly measuring himself against Dean was at least an issue if not the crux of the thing. 

Perhaps not in hunting, even with his break at Stanford Sam could more than hold his own and had carved out a more comfortable place for himself doing the research, which he loved. Only Dean was the vessel to Michael whereas he was Lucifer's, the freaking devil.

He wanted to be over it, he knew deep down it didn't mean anything. It was nothing more than how the chips fell, Lucifer was the younger brother as was Sam, sure they had things in common but he wasn't the only son in the world to disagree with their father, at best their commonalities were arbitrary. He used to blame it on the demon blood, that it must have been a helping hand, only Lucifer wasn't even a demon. 

"Nothing to say, baby, I guess I should thank those ladies for lifting the fog. My eyes and grace are open, I can finally see what a pathetic, little boy you are." Sam had had enough he pushed his way off the cot and away from Gabriel only he didn't have anywhere to go. He was so tired, and he felt scared, truly scared. Moving to the nearest corner of the cell he fell to the floor, resting his arms on his knees.

"I love you Gabriel, please stop hurting me." Gabriel didn't answer this time choosing instead to send him a while pitying look it wasn't one that showed a change of heart. Sam couldn't believe the outcome of so few hours, he'd been so happy last night, hell even this morning arguing with Gabriel and Dean over what constitutes a proper breakfast. Cold pizza and Reese's pieces were definitely not it.

Now his whole world was breaking, he didn't know where Dean was or even Cas and Gabriel was rejecting him, it all hurt so much. The taunts spewed thick and fast from the Archangel, full of venom and disappointment. Sam couldn't fight it, he just covered his ears from the vitriol and returned to the cabin.


	2. Archangel vs Men of Letters Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel takes a stroll around the bunker.

**Three Weeks Earlier**

Gabriel was alone looking to uncover the secrets to the Men of Letters Bunker (normally that would be his kind of party). If there had been some actual men in the vicinity and his heart and grace already didn't belong to Sammy.

He smiles, his now go to reaction when thinking about his mate. Normally he doesn't allow it to show, being a powerful scary Archangel/former Demi-God he can't be seen being all mushy. But since he's alone he lets that fucking smile shine.

Oh yeah, he has the best mate ever, who knew that troublesome little (okay large) kid would be bold enough to have Gabriel breaking out the Angel equivalent to those cute gold rings humans favored so much.

Only this was unbreakable, thank Dad. There was no way in hell or heaven Gabriel was letting Sam go. Not Ever. 

Since bonding things had been pretty chill - which unfortunately was Winchester code for batten down the hatches because the shit will hit the fan eventually.

They had a good run, pretty much two whole months of peace. At times interrupted for a demon or other fiend that Garth asked them to take care of. Currently, Charlie and Kevin were visiting, it had been a fun couple of weeks.

Until - that's right we're finally at that part of the story where the bliss comes crashing down - Gabriel sensed something was off (fucking sensitive angel powers). Which brings us back to him being alone in the Bunker.

With absolutely no chance of a candy binge or kitchen dancing. 

Wanting to avoid worry until he had either facts, proof or at least something more tangible than a feeling. He suggested Cas take Dean away for a dirty weekend and once he'd explained the concept to the seraph, that was those two taken care of. For Sammy he just thrust a credit card at him a told his moose man to go wild shopping with the others. 

Problem solved, and since he was missing all the fun (by being urgh _responsible_ ) Sammy had better bring him back a gift or he wasn't putting out for a week. Fine, a day, but you try resisting that hunk of a man. Gabriel just wasn't that strong. Luckily.

So now it was just him and the Bunker, not a fight to the death. He just wanted in on those pesky sexist Men of Letter secrets. He suspected it had been shielding them, and now the force of it was breaking its banks and starting to trickle between the cracks. Did this mean the Bunker was sentient? Gabriel hoped not, sentient dwellings were the absolute worst.

Not a magical Disney dream with friendly teapots and candelabra. No beastly prince either though Sammy certainly could be a beast. Gabriel shook his head, it wasn't the time to get distracted by sexy thoughts, he needed to _concentrate_.

Unfortunately, the Archangel would be the first to admit that wasn't his strong suit. Finding the problem couldn't be helped with a spell or a click of his fingers, no he had to sense and hone his grace. It was all very Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Whether it was luck or not, Gabriel did have a hunch; he just hoped it wasn't as he suspected. The Winchesters had been here for a long time now, himself too. Everything in the artifact room seemed to be behaving, the newest item being the sword Dean had acquired before himself and Cas had coupled with their hunters. 

He'd made sure of course, taking the time to sweep the room with his grace. Nothing, nada, zip, everything was coming up zeros. So he was walking slowly to Cas and Dean's room since his grace was honing (or whatever) if he was right he'd know as soon as the door was opened.

Twisting the handle he stepped inside, oh yeah this problem was all Cas. He could feel it, like a low-level hum that was rubbing harshly with his own. It wasn't the tidal wave he was expecting no doubt due to the two lovebirds not being here.

It seemed Cas' grace was ready to bond with Dean's soul, more than ready it was eager, hungry.

Gabriel had plenty of questions but no answers, was this due to their partial bond? Did Cas know about it? And why had he been so stupid to send them away? 

It was a small comfort but he was able to dispel what was in the room. Since it was lacking charge he could boss it around, soon that wouldn't be the case.

Closing the door, Gabriel heard the voice of Kevin calling for help as a burst of fear shot through his bond. His reaction was immediate all six wings flying him to his mate. Gabriel found himself in a parking complex amongst a scene of chaos.

The windshield of the car had been smashed, Kevin was attempting to drag an unconscious Charlie towards the car and Sam was going full tilt with a demon. Before his brain could ask what the hell? His grace reacted pushing the demon away from Sam and holding him steady against the furthest wall. He could wait.

Sam's body still moved his lines of battle beautiful, once he realized there was nothing to fight he whipped his head around fast. The fight leaving him on sight of the archangel.

"Gabriel?" he looked surprised obviously reaching out hadn't been a conscious decision.

"This is certainly an interesting way to shop, Sammy." the hunter's eyes went wide looking around the area. "Kevin you guys okay?" Gabriel called knowing what Sam was looking for.

"Uh yeah, Charlie's out though." 

"How did you know to come?" Sam asked as they walked over to the others.

"I called for him," Kevin answered moving away to let Gabriel closer to the redhead. "You were busy being all lethal, it was the least I could do." Kevin gave a weak smile as Sam squeezed his shoulder. "Is she okay?"

"Nothing a little grace won't fix." Gabriel held his hand above her chest sending a healing jolt through her. She jumped awake with a scream. "You're okay Charlie, Sam, and Kevin too."

"What in the ever loving hell happened," she asked getting up slowly. Gabriel couldn't deny his own need for answers, he couldn't shake the feeling this was related to what he'd discovered at the bunker.

"You guys get in the car, Sam and I are going to have a little chat with the demon." they could see Charlie was desperate to watch but she didn't protest the order and once the car was ship shape again her and Kevin were safely ensconced inside.

Gabe pulled Sam close needing the reassurance his mate was okay, his grace was barely under control. This had been their first scare in a while, Gabriel needed to know what was at play here. "You called to me through the bond." 

Sam looked at him his eyes wide, "I did, how?" Gabriel's heart went out to his big moose he was so desperate use the bond at will, that this had to be like a slap in the face.

"You were scared." the archangel kept it plain as to not sound accusing.

"It was so fast, I'm used to having back up and being in dark alleys or creepy houses. Either it's been a while or this wasn't normal." 

"Well, why don't we ask our little guest, I have a working theory not much of one, work with me Kiddo." Sam nodded before they walked over to the demon, Gabriel cozied up close to Sam kissing his cheek.

The demon spat at them in reaction, it stopped midway before going back the way it came, "Leave him, he's mine." Gabriel roared.

"He reeks of you, it...he's ruined."

"For Lucifer?" Sam asks worriedly. The demon laughed and Gabriel had reached his limit stepping forward he placed his hand on him, after a quick glow he was smited. "Gabriel we needed answers."

"I know but I have a feeling he's not the end of the story." Gabriel smiled hoping it was reassuring. "Right let's go home, I need to have a chat with brother dearest."


	3. A Working Theory

For the first time since the arrival of Charlie and Kevin, the Bunker was subdued, everyone was in the kitchen Sam doing his best at making dinner. He'd opted for homemade pizzas they had bases and Dean's special sauce to hand. Besides comfort food was needed. 

After spending the afternoon trying (failing) to get information out of Gabriel he was annoyed. Sam was pretty sure Gabriel knew something or had a working theory, he didn't want them to have secrets.

His life had had plenty of them and they always brought the house down quick as cards.

Of course, he was already planning his revenge, he wasn't above suggesting a little feather grooming to his mate later. Gabriel could never resist the offer, oh yeah Sam would get answers alright.

"So what does everyone want on their pizzas," he called, Charlie and Kevin had been kind of quiet since the earlier excitement, having a history with this sort of thing didn't make it easier and they'd both been out of the game. 

Living quiet lives made you forget the fear, Sam understood their shock.

"Meat Sammy, I want all the meat." Gabriel waggled his eyes suggestively in case his tone wasn't enough.

"It's yours, I'm having vegetables." Sam rebuffed shutting it down wanting the angel blindsided for later.

"Are you guys being gross again?" asked Charlie tossing aside her magazine. "I love that you're together an all but don't be gross over the pizza, it's my precious." 

"Gabriel was being gross, Sam was sniping." clarified Kevin.

"Oh goody, we get the drama too." obviously her shock had worn off. 

"We'll have to hold it I'm afraid, incoming." the others tensed at Gabriel's words, Sam immediately reaching for the knife he'd just put aside, "Shit sorry guys, it's friendly." he quickly added and just like that Dean and Cas stood in front of them.

"You called?" Cas' tone was more than annoyed.

"Sure did, Bro, we need a chat." Gabriel jumped off his stool walking past Castiel without another word, leaving the seraph with no other option to follow. 

Sam watched them leave the room eyes wide, he should have known better instead of expecting to be privy to their conversation. Eyes leaving the sight of disappearing angels, Sam turned focus to his brother.

"Dean, do you know what's going on?" 

"Not a clue, Cas just said we were needed back." Dean flopped down dramatically on the stool Gabriel vacated.

"And that doesn't bother you?" Sam tried again as Charlie and Kevin watched.

"Nah, probably just angel chatter, they'll tell us soon as." Sam felt his eyebrows rise, what the hell was this? Stealing a more than cursory look he found Dean looked different his eyes were glazed over and he seemed really relaxed.

"So good weekend Dean?" piped up Charlie smiling wildly. 

"Really good, Cas is just amazing." Dean was smiling now too as Kevin attempted to hide his laugh. Christ here Sam was fucking worried and Dean was too sex happy to care. 

"Cas is a really good mate, huh?" that one sentence brought it all crashing down, Dean's face went cold and unreadable. The kitchen grew home to some considerable tension.

"Dude is that my sauce?" accused Dean moving towards the fridge and pulling out a beer. 

Sam along with Kevin was too busy staring daggers at Charlie to answer.

* * *

"So what was so important, Dean and I were busy," Cas growled entering his bedroom.

"Oh, I've no doubt." teased Gabriel, these tense moments really needed some humor.

"And translated that means?" questioned Cas glaringly his shoulders tense.

"I really don't think a dirty weekend is a good idea right now." 

"You told us to go!" screamed Cas, yep, no doubt about that Gabriel was an idiot.

"Before I had any facts, Cas your grace is growing wild, it's only going to get worse." Cas looked at him with his eyes changing as if something was making sense to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked his voice quiet.

Sighing Gabriel spoke more calmly "It's hungry to mate with Dean, I felt it, something's been rubbing me the wrong way for days. With everyone else out, the bunker and I got more acquainted, whatever I could sense was coming from this room, it was only faint traces by then but it was strong Cas, not enough that I couldn't dispel it not yet anyway. I believe coupling with Dean will only exacerbate it but that's just a working theory." 

Cas sunk down on the bed his face pained with remorse, "I've felt it more recently but I thought it was... surely I can control it?" his voice was laced with hope and Gabriel hated being the bad guy. 

"No little brother, we don't know what's at play here. It could be the partial bond or the fact your grace is sick of waiting. Attempting control it is futile and dangerous."

"What about Dean? I can't reject him." much like Gabriel couldn't to Sam, it was more than the sex during their short time together Gabriel had noticed how hard it was for Sam to ask for the slightest of touches. Sometimes he would initiate contact or a hug his body tense until it was clear that Gabriel wasn't going to push him away. He had no doubt Dean was worse.

"Tell him you have a headache or you're not in the mood." Gabriel knew how unfair it was his brother and Dean had only just begun that stage of their relationship. It was new for both of them.

"For how long?" 

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders, "There's more at work here Cas, the others were attacked today. Is it related? I don't know but it's one hell of a coincidence, the way the demon was looking at Sam went beyond the normal 'We hate the Winchesters'. I believe the only way of stopping your grace going nuclear is for you to mate Dean." 

"Gabriel, he's not ready. Thank you for the concern but this is my grace and Dean is my mate in waiting, it will be handled." Gabriel was basically thrust from the room, oh yeah that had gone swimmingly, it may be time to batten down the hatches.

* * *

Sam had affected a calm exterior all evening, playing the long game, he waited for everyone else to retire before heading to the room he shared with Gabriel.

Finding the archangel lying dejectedly had Sam feeling bad. "Would you like it if I groomed you?" he asked his motivations shifting.

Gabriel's eyes snapped open, "Really?" Sam nodded, "I thought you were mad at me." Sam stopped to think it over, feeling maybe he'd misconstrued his anger for hurt. He really didn't like secrets but Gabriel was far from his father, either he wasn't sharing information to keep everyone safe or he didn't have all the facts. Whatever trial was heading there way would ultimately be faced together head-on.

"I was, in fact, I was going to use grooming you as an excuse, I'd gently skim over those extra sensitive places on your wings until you were hard, wet, and begging for release that you'd tell me anything." 

Gabriel didn't respond at first and only when Sam was beginning to think he'd made some faux pas did he snap his fingers. Finding himself with a lapful of archangel, golden wings bright and beautiful in front of him, at his mercy willingly. Wasting no time Sam immediately buried his hands in them to the delights of his mate. 

* * *

Gabriel woke the next morning in alarm, his grace felt crazy under his skin yet the room felt normal. Sam was still asleep and naked next to him, with the knowledge his mate was safe he jumped out of bed snapping clothes on as he went, now was not the time to be slow. 

Free from the cocoon of safety the corridor was bleak and saturated in traces of grace, he sensed Cas and Dean in their room but there were no reading of the others. 

"Cassie what did you do?" he spoke the words aloud before tearing away in search of Charlie and Kevin assuming the kitchen to be the obvious place after checking the bathrooms. "Guys you in here?" he calls his body feels weird as if fighting an invisible tide. What in the hell was going on?

"Morning Gabe," greets Charlie pushing the swing door open to let him through. "Anyone else up yet?" she asks looking very awake.

"Please say no, we're making breakfast for everyone," informs Kevin, Gabriel stares his gaze shifting between them, assessing until he concludes they look okay. Charlie is busy chopping fruit as Kevin is stirring up pancake mixture. "Everything okay?" 

"You guys don't feel that?" he questions knowing it's stupid to ask, but it feels so strong it was a possibility. 

"What?" they both ask, suddenly the door swings open and he knows it's Sam behind him. 

"Gabe I feel really weird." turning around fear shoots through him at how bad he looks, also there's cause for worry in the fact he didn't even feel Sam stir through their bond. 

This thing with Cas is somehow blocking him, a fucking archangel.

"Sammy, sit down." he's about to snap up some water as Charlie slides him a glass, well at least she survived turning the tap on. Gabriel has no idea what to expect, this is new ground, a new danger.

"I guess that means no pancakes for you?" Sam shakes his head at Kevin looking apologetic. "All the more for Dean then, he'll be putty in my hands after eating these bad boys." Kevin turns to fire up the stove, he lights a match before turning the gas on as Gabriel feels an icy shiver against his grace and faster than he can react there's fire in the air and Kevin is catapulted by the force, Sam's glass shatters fragments flying everywhere causing a screaming Charlie to drop to the floor.

With the attack underway Gabriel has his chance, pushing through the clearing fog he thrusts his grace against Cas' only winning due to the power it expended in the melee. His dominance asserted Gabriel open his eyes, whatever Sam had felt the effects of had left, obvious in how he's on the floor tangled with Kevin having attempted to break the younger man's fall, they along with Charlie look okay with the exception of cut skin and confused faces.

The door swings open once more Cas enters looking worse for wear.

"Believe me now little brother?"


	4. In the Dark

Something was going on, Dean was no idiot sure he could play dumb with the rest of them or for a case but something was definitely going on. 

He'd woken not feeling his best in the first place, Charlie's unfortunate reminder had sullied his good mood so much, in fact, he didn't even have a tumble with Cas last night. And that wasn't the Dean Winchester way.

Now he'd been informed that Kevin and Charlie were going home, things had come up apparently. Unavoidable things, Dean called bullshit not out loud but he knew when he was being lied to.

At this point, lies were more familiar than the truth.

Whatever was going on Cas was at the center. Dean knew people, they might believe they were being subtle with their furtive glances and controlled flinches but they weren't fooling him.

He was lucky in the fact they weren't leaving straight away, they had today to hang out and do something fun. Charlie had already demanded a night out to the club Gabriel had forced them too, where, in her words love happened.

Sam seemed to have disappeared meaning he was buried under a load of books researching. Gabriel was obviously with him either helping or telling him it was useless. The latter seemed more likely, what with the Winchester luck being what it was.

Leaving himself, Cas, Charlie, and Kevin to come up with something to do before tonight's trip down memory lane. "Any suggestions Cas?" 

"I think I'll say here you should go out and have fun without us feathered types. Really Dean all I want is you happy." 

"Sap," Dean throws at him doing his best to ignore Charlie's and Kevin sudden relaxed shoulders. "We could go for a drive?" suggests Dean the idea of having a full uninterrupted day a little overwhelming.

"The cinema?" asks Kevin

"We could go to a really expensive restaurant," adds Charlie, Dean himself think that has possibility imagining such an establishments interpretation of pie.

Out of nowhere Gabriel enters, "Looks like I got here just in time, you humans are always thinking inside the box." 

"So what do you suggest?" Gabriel turns to Charlie his lips curling into that smirk Dean hates or possibly worries him the most.

"With these bad boys," Gabriel snaps his fingers and suddenly flowers are falling from the ceiling. "Anything's possible." Gabriel did a quick twirl admiring his handiwork completely ignoring Dean and to a lesser extent Cas' annoyed expressions.

"The smaller question is what can't we do? Fancy a peek at the crown jewels or a quick hop to Europe, no problem. I could get you on the new Star Wars film set or we could go watch Baseball." weirdly enough that last suggest had perked up everyone's interest. "Baseball? Seriously? Charlie, I thought you'd be all over that Star Wars thing." 

"I'm worried it'll spoil the magic beside that Baseball game sounds fun for all of us." Kevin and Dean nodded enthusiastically, Gabriel shrugged his shoulders in a 'What can I do?' way before turning towards the library.

"Sammy you won, fucking Baseball it is," he turned back leveling them all a glare. "You've no idea what you've cost me." 

"Eww, keep the sex talk or whatever to yourselves." huffed Dean as Sam walked in looking rather pleased with himself.

"Dean for Gabriel that was pretty tame." appeased Cas. 

* * *

Cas was glad of the quiet once he was alone, humans were noisy even when not in battle. This time period was so much more loud with gadgets, gizmos, and YouTube (except the cat videos those were precious). 

His guilt at causing so much danger to Dean, and having to send Charlie and Kevin away was eating him up. He should have seen what was happening, the intensity of his grace was far too strong to be attributed to the partial bond.

Entering the library Cas shot a look of contempt at the books littering the table, Sam always fell into research mode, only there was nothing here. What the Men of Letters knew of Angels was rudimentary at best and this problem seemed unique to him and Dean.

Himself and Gabriel had little to go on and what Gabriel didn't know wasn't worth knowing. The other danger his brother had spoken of irked him, Was something else afoot? Was it connected?

Walking to the room he now shares with Dean, Cas realizes he never planned for afterward. It had been his sole focus for so long that finally being with Dean had blinded him to anything else. Wasn't that the way of things? That you meet someone, fall in love and live happily ever after? It seems naïve now like something from a fairytale or a movie. Certainly not the way for an angel and hunter constantly surrounded by bloodshed and war.

Cas is not normally one for sleep, he can achieve it and after a little tutelage from Gabriel, he's better at it. For now, its what he wants, to escape to nothingness if only for a while. Kicking off his shoes he grabs his bee blanket (a gift from Gabriel) and lies down to sleep, imagining himself embraced in the arms of his love, his Dean.

* * *

"So I take it you had fun?" Dean makes it back to the table for Cas' question having, come from the bar.

"Dude where are the drinks?" asks Kevin holding his answer for the moment.

"The waitress is bringing them." Dean had wanted to escape quickly once he clocked she was flirting with him. He had no idea what to do which had more than freaked him out.

They're quickly joined by the others, Charlie gushing after her tour of the place with Sam and Gabriel after insisting she needed to see all the important areas.

"Hey Dean I saw you making friends with the staff, I think you left her wanting," announces Sam with a wink. Everyone (Cas included) turn to the bar where the waitress is staring back at them instead of filling their tray.

"Is that why I'm still thirsty because you were flirting." Dean shakes his head at Kevin wanting to get away from this, what must Cas think of it all?

"Why don't we get back to regaling Cas with the tales of today." it takes Dean a minute to realize it's Gabriel talking, that Gabriel is helping him out by steering the conversation away. Looking at his angel he notices Cas' fists are clenched tight like he's trying to control himself.

"It was awesome Cas, Gabriel got into the VIP area where we had champagne, food, and even pie. Charlie scored with another spectator..." 

"Hey what we had was special." Charlie corrected Dean before her eyes took on a glazed look.

"Yeah a special five minutes," concludes Gabriel who is suitably punished by a peanut to the head courtesy of Charlie.

When everyone is done laughing at Gabriel, Kevin takes the reins of the story, "And at the end of the game Gabriel was suddenly on the Diamond freaking naked and streaking Sam was so embarrassed." this got everyone laughing again, Dean was glad to see Cas joining in.

"It was in the spirit of things," claimed Gabriel unashamedly.

At this point, the drinks finally appeared along with the waitress who still hadn't got the message of Dean's lack of interest as she pushed against Charlie to squeeze in close to him. 

"Here are your drinks Handsome and a little something else," she flung a napkin at Dean, though folded whatever she had written the ink had bled through. The table got really quiet four of their party trying to look anywhere but at him or Cas. "I get off at midnight, will you call me baby?" Dean didn't know what to say, in fact, he couldn't even meet her eyes though she hardly seemed discouraged especially when Dean felt a hand more than graze his thigh. The shock of her touch made him jump his voice sounding a squeak.

He was about to look over at Cas when the lights above flickered, at first for no more than a second before they were plunged into darkness causing the waitress to practically launching herself at him. The lights flickered back on calming everyone, soon it showed itself as a façade for not a moment later the lights exploded raining down, sparks of electricity lighting up the place. Dean was caught in a torrent of screams, yet through the noise, he was sure he could hear Gabriel screaming at Cas. 

Before he could look for his angel strong arms pulled at him whisking him away, at once he knew it was Cas, felt it so. When they were no longer moving, Dean opened his eyes to find them in their bedroom.

"Cas, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry but I couldn't stand it Dean, that woman being so close to you touching you." Oh? Dean's brain instantly starts filling with questions each one scary and full of wonder. The need to speak them is quickly extinguished by Cas' burgeoning kiss. It's hard and desperate, only broken for oxygen, forcing it to end way too quickly.

"Dean, undress and get on the bed." holy shit Dean can't comply quick enough, he knows he shouldn't be here that be should be with his friends before they leave. Only Cas is being all commandeering and he finds himself powerless to resist. 

By the time he's settled, lying down his head on soft pillows Cas is naked and straddling him. He feels something cold against his leg reaching for it he discovers a tube of lube. Oh God, they had been taking things slow, slow as a fucking crawl. 

Dean knew the ins and outs of mating after a particularly embarrassing talk with Sam. Dean wanted it he really did only something was holding him back leaving him unable to get the words out. He wasn't worried about pain knowing that Cas would take care of him, not to mention the fact that being a Winchester pain was more of a second language than Latin. 

No doubt it had something to do with his father and now was not the time to think about him when Cas was planting kisses on his chest.

"Cas?" he wants to ask more but can't get the words out.

"Relax Dean, that's not for you, I want you inside of me so bad." holy shit, Cas wanted him like that, the thought of being inside of Cas of feeling that tight heat around his cock had Dean close to cumming.

"Fuck Cas, don't say things like that." he reaches for his angel pulling him down over his body until their lips are together and Dean's licking into his mouth losing himself to Cas' taste and whimpers. 

When Cas' pulls away, its both good and too soon, the angel trails kisses over Dean's body lingering at his nipples and stomach to suck marks onto his skin. Never has Dean been so submissive before, he's always in control, but perhaps handing over the reins once in a while is a good thing, it certainly feels good.

Once again Cas is looking down at him, both of their cocks hard and dripping precum. It's not a thought Dean's had before but his Angel has a really nice cock, grabbing hold of Cas hips Dean pulls himself up as Cas straddles him his knees resting on the bed.

"What's next Cas?" he asks hoping Cas understands, that this is Dean giving him his control the smile from the angel is everything to Dean, it feels like praise.

"I have to open myself up and I want you to watch." Deans groans as Cas plucks the lube off the bed, deliberately he goes slow twisting the cap off and slicking up his fingers. He lifts himself up, Dean helping by holding his thighs. It's not at all elegant, with Cas getting some lube on Dean's arm before he rights himself. But it's their first time doing this, they have time for perfection.

"Your so beautiful Cas, don't go too fast." Dean takes a calming breath, his cock is rock hard and squashed up against Cas'. Paying particular attention to his angel, Dean spots a flash of discomfort at what he assumes is the first breach of his tight hole. "Are you okay? What's it like?"

"I'm good, Dean it feels good." Cas comes back for more lube, Dean is there to help since his fingers are wet. He applies a liberal amount not caring about Cas' protests. It's not a long wait until Cas is gasping and rolling his hips back, "I'm ready, please you can't hurt me." far from convinced Dean's about to protest when Cas wraps his lube covered hand around his cock.

"Oh shit, that feels good, but warn a guy next time." he groans out looking up at his angel, his eyes striking and mischievous as he moves his hand. Then he's moving his body higher to position Dean's cock to his fluttering hole.

He takes it slow, Dean never rushing as Cas takes his cock into his tight heat. Dean wants to thrust up, to bury himself inside so bad but he restrains himself the need to not hurt his angel bigger than his own pleasure. Distracting himself Dean peppers kisses over Cas until he's taken him to the hilt his thighs against Dean's once more.

"Angel, you feel so good, just look at you." Dean knows he's speaking nonsense but he can't seem to shut up, all manner of praise coming out.

"Dean it feels so good, I feel so full, I think I can move now." Cas gives a little roll of his hips as a test, making them both groan with pleasure. Wanting to help Dean takes hold of Cas' hips lifting him a little before dropping him back down.

The friction on his cock is amazing, his angel is so fucking tight, "Do you want me to lie back down?" he asks thinking it will help.

"No, Dean, I want you close, ah harder please." Dean nods wanting to be close so he can see the pleasure fall over Cas' face, tightening his hold on the angel's hips Dean begins thrusting up as he pulls Cas down to meet him. The angel's gasps become harsher and more desperate, Dean figures he's hitting that sweet spot. 

"Oh, yes Dean right there, it feels so good." not wanting to disappoint Dean does as he's told, thrusting harder wanting nothing more than to hit that little bundle of nerves always. He wants his angel to cum before himself, desperate to see Cas fall over the edge into pleasure.

"I'm close Cas, I love you." Dean licks his right hand before curling it around Cas' red cock that's really fucking hard using his thumb to play with his slit making the angel whimper. "Come on baby, come for me." 

"Oh, Dean yes fuck me, I'm cumming." Dean feels hot cum burst out over his hand his eyes never looking away as Cas clenches down on his cock causing his own orgasm. Dean captures Cas' lips as he pumps his cum inside Cas fucking him through it. 

Breaths heaving Dean pulls them down his softening cock slipping out of Cas as he arranges them on the bed, Dean on his back with Cas sprawled over his chest. "I'm yours, Cas." 

"Yes Dean, mine." 

* * *

It was gone four in the morning and Dean couldn't sleep only managing a nap after his and Cas' earlier fun. Currently, he up to his wrists in oil, tinkering with Baby because what else is he going to do.

Hearing the door open he turns around expecting to see his angel, only it's Charlie wearing pyjamas and fluffy boots to keep her feet warm. 

"Can we talk?" she asks.

"You mean before you run away." Charlie grimaces like he wanted, but it just makes him feel terrible, "I'm sorry that was below the belt." 

"Perhaps, but you're the one in the dark." Dean holds his hands before she can say more.

"Don't, I'm really grateful you want to tell me Charlie but I want it to be Cas. Whatever it is it's to do with him or us, probably both." he offers her a weak smile unable to say more.

"I get it, I'm really sorry I have to go it's not my choice." 

"I figured as much but I don't want you or Kevin here if you're in danger of getting hurt, more than the usual we encounter anyways." 

"Dean promise me you'll talk to Cas, tell him what you want. It worked out the last time and I like seeing you happy." he nods knowing he won't, she probably knows too. Dean and words don't go well.

"You'll come back right?" he asks timidly, Charlie and Kevin are his family, of course, he wants them safe but he'll miss them too.

"Just try and keep me away, when things settle down I'll be back." 

"Hey, you want to go for a ride?" Dean doesn't remember the last time he was out in Baby, zapping everywhere had started to feel normal and that just won't do. 

Charlie's eyes light up excitedly, "Can I drive?" 

"We'll see." they decide to wake Kevin to join them stealing away into the night before morning forces them apart.


	5. A New Hunting Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have a ghost to hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this chapter takes place in Cawker City, I'm only using the name (and the twine) mainly due to its location to Lebanon. I might continue in this vein or think up my own names for places.

"Dean, what is exactly the point of a large ball of twine?" Dean smiled, his angel was currently next to him in the Impala on the way to Cawker City on a ghost hunt. Cas was researching the place on his cell he was pretty good at technology, for the most part, it was humans he still needed interpretation for.

"Cas, it's the world's largest ball of twine, it gets added to every August." 

"But what is its purpose, its function." 

"No idea, man, that's a question for the Gods." Dean was looking forward to the hunt, his life had been far from a simple ghost hunt for a while. They've left Sam and Gabriel at the bunker and was looking forward to hunting with Cas, it was good for both himself and Sam to get a break from each other.

Garth had called them for the assist since he was stuck in Washington on a Wendigo hunt. It was going to end with a salt and burn in a graveyard no doubt. Dean hated digging so maybe he could get Cas to throw some grace at it.

Having an otherworldly boyfriend should come with a few perks. Dean smiles his mind going back to him and Cas, that night a few days ago. The sex had been so good, watching Cas ride him was so hot but definitely something he should avoid thinking about while driving. Things were a lot less tense with Charlie and Kevin back home, though Dean wasn't any the wiser of the issue. He hoped soon Cas would tell him because he didn't want to find out any other way. 

Once Dean passed the welcome sign he followed Garth's instructions, to a property a short drive away on the outskirts of town. Dean got out of the car thinking all his Christmases had come at once.

"Cas, is this the right address?" he asked excitedly. He's standing in front of a fairly sized house, boards were covering the windows including the smashed on the upper floor. The paintwork was peeling and looked far from the color he assumed it was originally.

His angel walks over from the passenger seat, a torn piece of paper in handwritten in a hurried scrawl. Yep, it's the right address, whether Garth knew has no bearing Dean owes him a gift. "Is there a problem?" 

Dean looked at Cas smiling, "Nope this is awesome." 

"A possible haunted house?" 

"No Cas, all across America are towns with houses like this." Dean gestured at the house in front of them, pulling out his cell phone he started taking pictures for Sam.

Cas eyed him quizzically, "You mean ones in need of demolishing." Dean huffed his angel wasn't getting it _at all._

"No, Cas this is how every crappy horror film I've ever watched starts, guys get laid because of houses like this." 

"That can't be hygienic." Dean closed his eyes ready to go again.

"They don't have sex in the house, Cas." when they got home Dean was ordering a movie marathon, knowing at least Gabriel would be game.

Glutton for punishment, he tries again, "It's scary looking okay, all old abandoned buildings are and in towns like this, there's always a story. So what do you think kids in a town like this do?" 

"I'm guessing they don't stay away." 

"You gotcha they see who is brave enough to camp out." Dean had been to plenty of small towns, hunting the monster of the week with his Dad and Sammy. They'd even walked the haunted house trail countless times but he'd never had the chance to stay in one overnight with a bunch of friends all trying to scare each other.

"Why?" 

"For bragging purposes," he smiles moving to kiss Cas on the lips. "Shall we?" Cas nodded his agreement holding out his hand that Dean gladly took, God when did he get so mushy. Once inside Dean was pleasantly surprised (disappointed), the interior was passable, it was a little dusty with no major issues nothing a good clean and new paint couldn't fix. They could stay for one night or until they nixed the spirit.

"Dean," called Cas who hadn't moved from the front door.

"I know, its a disappointment but its still totally scary, just imagine yourself in the shoes of a fourteen-year-old boy." 

"Dean." right, Cas had no experience with that not in the normal way. Did angels even go through puberty? That was definitely a discussion for later. "Dean!"

Wait, that sounded odd, finally turning around to look at his angel had the hair on Dean's neck standing to attention.

"What's going on, did I miss something?" 

Cas rolled his eyes before answering, "Something isn't right, the spirit it's angry." 

"That's normally the deal, Cas." 

"No, the anger is coming from being here, like it doesn't know this place." well sense had left the building, ghosts were tied to specific things or places that related to them before death. "I'm sorry, Dean but we can't stay here tonight." Dean had seen that coming.

"Okay, we'll find the nearest motel and hit the library first thing. 

* * *

The next morning they woke up in Spring Lark Motel in separate beds, checking in with Cas waiting outside Dean had had an attack of self-consciousness. He'd tried but was unable to get the words out and ask for a double room, the word twin was all too familiar on his lips and had come out unimpeded.

He thought it would be okay, that Cas would understand and grace the beds together. Only he didn't the beds remained separate without so much as a comment Cas took the one furthest from the door, leaving Dean feeling like an ass.

Today's plan was to hit the library and ask around about the house, he'd left a message for Garth only with him conducting a hunt of his own he wasn't expecting to hear back anytime soon.

Cas hadn't gone any further into what he'd felt at the house and Dean had no point of reference for what he'd said. If the ghost had no ties to the place how was it there? Or more importantly how had Garth heard of this case?

The whole thing had Dean on edge. 

After rubbing the sleep from his eyes Dean noticed he was alone. Fuck, that sneaky angel of his had snuck out. He knew it because it was early and while Cas rarely chose to sleep he did love getting all snugly under the covers. 

Unless he had some secret mission, it seemed. Was that why he hadn't commented on the two beds, so he could angel off without disturbing Dean. Before he could collect his thoughts the door opened to Cas carrying a tray of coffee and a bag that Dean assumed was some sort of food.

"You went back didn't you? accused Dean.

Yes, to survey the perimeter, only it didn't feel the same as the inside." Cas answered normally as if he wasn't in trouble. "I think we should try your EMF detector." 

Dean smiled taking the proffered cup and bacon sandwich, "We've moved with the times Cas," he wiggled his phone at the angel. "Charlie made us an app!"

They decided to hit the library first after Dean had eaten and showered alone, his angel was completely clueless to sexy cues: It was all "Angels don't need to shower, Dean." God help him. When he had some free time he was rectifying that.

* * *

It turned out the library was nothing they hadn't seen before: one computer, old books that needed replacing and rental DVDs. Also, it was a complete bust, that had Dean wishing he'd stayed in the relative comfort of the motel while hacking their system

The house had no history of violent deaths or owners fleeing in the middle of the night in terror. his list of red flags that normally had him reaching for his gun was none existent

The story he was hoping for didn't exist.

The last family had moved out years ago which could have been suspicious if not for the job offer. Predictably it leads them back to the house, driving along with Cas he finds the quiet roads enjoyable. 

Firing up Charlie's trusty app they walk the perimeter outside followed by the first floor, both readings, however, were low inside and out. Dean chose to ignore Cas' suggestion he was using it incorrectly or that Charlie was at fault. His idea to call her was laughable, Dean more than knew not to insult her tech, it was a rule he lived by.

They scouted the house top to bottom, finding nothing but paper and forgotten items left by the previous owners. This house was really getting on Dean's nerves, there was nothing no creepy paintings or history of anyone going all Jessica Biel.

Lastly, they made there way down into the dank, dark basement where luck found them. Dean was checking the walls for sigils or hex bags when his foot nudged something making a tinkling sound, glancing down (because picking unknown objects in a potentially haunted house was rooky behavior) Dean found a crystal, well it was the closest description he could award it.

The thing was diamond in shape a prism the bottom half longer than the top. It seemed to have a latch.

"Hey, Cas check this out?" his angel came over looking hopeful, at Dean's gesture he squatted giving the item no more than a cursory glance. Dean really hoped he hadn't just found a Christmas decoration or something equally embarrassing.

"Dean, step away, we need to leave. I have to talk to Gabriel." score if Cas was worried that was no decoration though having to contact the six-winged wonder was slightly ruffling his feathers. it would at least give him chance to reach out to Garth again and check out the local diner.

* * *

Dean wasn't regretting his decision, exactly, sure he loved burgers but this was better. And hell there was nothing to complain about with a plateful of ribs in front of him. If only Cas would stop communing with Gabriel so they could eat.

Cas still found food difficult, tutelage from Gabriel had helped and he found it easier to share than be confronted with whole plates of food. So this was Dean trying, he was far from being master of his newly accepted lifestyle.

But he could share a plate of food and that was sort of coupley. If he wasn't driven mad by the smell first.

He'd tried Garth again and got nowhere, and certainly didn't like being in the dark about that object. It seemed Cas was in the same boat, which was worrying especially if he was getting Gabriel involved. That meant it was something old which rarely bode well. 

Relief flooded him and his growling stomach on sight of Cas walking through the door. "So how's the sugar plum fairy?" asked Dean as Cas sat down.

"Dean, Gabriel is no fairy." Cas looked so serious that Dean couldn't suppress a small chuckle earning a glare in return. "He thinks we should smash it." 

"Smash it?" Dean repeats because frankly, it needs repeating, they hardly ever go in eyes blind with weird looking objects. First, there's research followed by more research.

Cas nods talking his seat, "Remember what I said about the spirit not belonging." Dean nods his head in answer reaching for his milkshake. "Gabriel theorizes the crystal is holding it and this will release the binds." well that was good news, for the spirit at least but it also meant someone or something was pulling the strings, more specifically their strings. 

Dean really hated being the pawn.

"Sam and Gabriel are already in research mode," adds Cas his expression a mirror of Dean's. "Shall we eat?" asks the angel looking at the plate of ribs, "No burgers today?"

Dean blushes, hating the feel of heat on his cheeks, "Well I thought we could share, Gabriel, said it's easier for you to taste foods stronger in flavor so I got ribs, jerk ones." 

Cas eyes them warily, "They look good, have they angered you in some way?"

God, Dean loved Cas' little confusions with the English language, smiling he looked up at him, "No Cas, it's a seasoning it gives the ribs a spicy taste." 

* * *

Cas and Dean stood outside the house, Dean hadn't wanted to come back only he couldn't deny the spirit its chance at freedom. Plus playing along would hopefully reveal some answers.

For good measure Dean entered with his gun and an iron poker, he didn't know how this was going to go down but he was expecting something. They weren't brought here to just unleash a spirit, the other party was after something: information at the very least or something a whole lot worse.

Having talked it through they both entered the house, immediately heading for the basement. Cas moving to smash the crystal - what with him being harder to kill - while Dean ran point. 

Tensing as he heard the crushing sound, the room filled with blinding white. Any ghosts Dean has dealt with have been mostly vengeful or messed up with confusion, this, however, is different.

The light fades and Dean is left with this feeling of gratitude filling him and he realizes for the first in his life he's being thanked by a ghost. Because they gave it peace, it still lingers and Dean glances over at Cas to notice tears on his face before he's abruptly obscured, surround in white mist.

"Cas!" Dean rushes over careful not to get too close, having no idea if Cas is okay or if his screams of pain are being suppressed. He hears nothing, his only warning is the prickle on his neck. 

Turning he's in no way pleased or prepared to find two bloodthirsty looking vampires. Where the hell did they come from?

Granted it's not the best thought to have in such company, only they haven't moved. Beyond the bloodlust their eyes look vacant, he remembers his earlier thought how he hates being the pawn because it seems to him that these vamps are exactly the same. Pawns in a game from someone yet to show their hand.

He feels the ghost finally go, knowing he's safe to do so (ignoring, his Dad, Bobby, and Sam scream at him in his head) Dean turns away from the vampires to see if Cas is okay. The mist that was swirling around him comes to a halt as it surges towards Dean leaving Cas collapsed on the cold ground.

The force of it is enough to snap the closest vampire out of his stupor when Dean's human scent rushes him. Dean has no chance to react as the now snarling vamp pushes him against the nearest wall desperate to chow down.

Only oblivion doesn't come because in a day of weird occurrences the most shocking or interesting takes place right in front of him. Either someone changed the rules and he wasn't informed or he's hallucinating. His first thought is Cas, that his angel is fighting fit and ready to get things done.

But it's not him pulling the out of control vamp away, it's the woman, the other vampire still with that vacant look that obviously didn't snap at Dean's scent. 

Part of him doesn't know if he should be offended, he always gets compliments on his aroma! Plus he should get points for being a Winchester. He watches pulling his gun, sure it won't actually do anything but it's something. Dean always feels better with the cold metal and its familiar weight in his hand.

The female vamp grabs the snarling one pushing him against the opposite wall, holding him with an arm at his chest, her other hand digging into his throat along with her fangs until his head is ripped clean off, the body dropping to the ground. 

What the fuck! The whole thing is beyond belief except for the fact that he just saw it. Vampires normally have bonds, they're usually incredibly loyal to who they perceive kin.

Perhaps it was enough to break the bind, due to the fact that she's just standing there looking at her blood covered hands. Whether fully recovered or not Cas gets to his feet managing to look graceful as he places his hand on her head, lighting it with grace.

"What the hell is going on?" he screams uncaring if he's being dramatic.

"Dean, I think we both know what's going on here." he knows but that doesn't mean he has to like it.

"Don't say it, man." 

"Witches." 

"I hate fucking witches."


	6. Exploration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 finally!

Sam has an addictive personality, he often wonders if he had a normal life if he'd stayed in college would he have succumbed to a different drug. One while illegal less exotic than demon blood. 

Now it's research, he spends his days devouring ancient tomes filled with lore, rituals and a whole host of creatures you wouldn't wish to meet on a dark night. Often it's not even for a case, it's his need to stay ahead of the game a protective force; full of knowledge.

And yes that kind of describes Gabriel, but to Sam, it doesn't matter. He doesn't care that he could fire off any number of questions to his mate and get a solid answer. A fucking correct answer, easier than wading through books that are often misleading with later volumes offering further insight and trashing all previous theories.

Currently, he's searching for information on angels and grace, ignoring Gabriel's many objections to even bother. All things considered he has a point, angels weren't on the Men of Letters radar but still, Sam had to search.

Partly as a distraction since Dean left with Cas on a hunt, he was left to miss Charlie and Kevin. He was in the know now at least (unlike Dean) thanks to Gabriel, who had clued him in on Cas' grace issues that forced the others home. 

Reaching for his next pointless book Sam was suddenly startled by Gabriel landing in his lap in nothing but some lacy panties. Sam didn't know where to look first because Gabriel looked fucking hot.

"Hey Sammy, distracted much?" he asked smiling sweetly, the little shit. Sam's fingers unable to stay still traced over the waistline of the pretty teal panties. 

"Yeah, wow Gabe you look amazing." even more amazing was watching his angel blush at the praise. Smiling Sam moved his hands to run over Gabriel's thighs moving to press kisses against his neck.

Gabriel hums in pleasure asking, "So you like what you see?" looking at his mate, Sam notices how anxious he looks. Which means Gabriel was worried, that this felt like a risk for him. He can understand that, while they may be having the best sex of Sam's life they've never done anything like this.

"I do, I really do." it's the truth since he appeared in his lap Sam's dick has been on board. However, the familiar coil of want he normally feels deep in his stomach has been slow to uncurl. He feels Gabriel tense and realizes too late that his angel felt his wobble through the bond, moments later Gabriel is off his lap, fully dressed and standing across from him with the table between them.

"Gabriel, I was on board!" crap, that sounded stupid.

"Believe me, I could tell. But your mind wasn't Sammy, I wanted to distract you but your thoughts were too big this time. I'm not going to have sex with you if you're not all with me, okay." Sam nodded understanding. "So what's on your mind?" 

"That night, you said you wouldn't be able to hold back from me." Sam feels his own surprise, he hadn't expected to say that.

"That's right, its why you had to be sure." Gabriel sounded far away or just not his normal happy go lucky self. Gathering his courage Sam lifts his head to met his gaze to find it blazing: he sometimes forgets Gabriel is beyond human. 

"Cas is able to, or at least to some extent hold off on claiming Dean, how come?"

"Your brother hasn't explicitly told him its what he wants and Cas is just an angel. He's less powerful, think of him as a newer model. I'm old Sam, myself, the other three; we were the first. Dad made us with raw nerve and power, archangels were not made for control." 

"Okay, so what happens if this goes on?" Sam knew it wouldn't be anything good, things were already dicey.

Gabriel summoned a lollipop proceeding to take the seat opposite Sam, "I'm kind of flying blind here Sammy, which I hate. I know it won't lead anywhere good and I'm worried it could attract some unwanted attention. In fact, it may already have." 

"How so?" 

"Grace leaves a trace Kiddo, the further this goes on Cas becomes a walking power bar. All shiny with a quick fuse, Dean is the trigger and a lot of folks would covet such a source." 

Once more the level of shit was stacked high, "So research?" Gabe, however, shook his head at the mere suggestion.

"It's sweet of you to try, but the MOL knowledge of angels was negligible at best. You won't find anything Sam." 

That was true enough, his options were limited short of locking Dean and Cas in a room and demanding they talk. And he thought getting them together had been hard enough. 

He was a good hunter, but research was where he felt most comfortable. He'd had more than enough of killing things, even the bad kind. Now that was an idea, "Gabe, you said this sort of thing would bring us attention." which in itself was nothing new. Gabriel nodded having already theorized the demon was under some kind of thrall. "Maybe I could research that, if there's already an interested party out there perhaps there leaving a trace of their own." implored Sam feeling a little giddy.

"I like how you think Samshine, research and if anything crops up say a pattern let me know and don't inform Dean." Sam watched as Gabriel reacted to something he couldn't hear, no doubt getting a call from Cas he wasn't surprised when he fluttered away leaving a sandwich in his wake. Grabbing it Sam settled down in front of his laptop to research his new theory.

* * * 

Hours later Gabriel was battling against a strange emotion: worry. He was millennia years old and then some, leaving Heaven and hiding with the pagans had been a little scary. But this, increasing worry for his little brother was something else.

Those hidden years he always had a back plan, in fact, his back up plans had back up plans. Now he's totally freewheeling it, being without the answers is leaving a funny taste in his mouth. 

"Dean, do you want another slice of pie?" Sam asked getting up to begin clearing away the dishes. They'd just dined on some of the best ribs Gabriel's ever tasted.

"Really?" Dean who had been chattering away to Cas looks at his brother with such hope in his eyes you'd think it was Christmas. It was fun to see Dean so unbridled, his face was full of the pure love he had for his brother. 

It wasn't often Sam allowed second slices of pie, the fact he had wrestled away Gabriel's own cookies earlier today hurt especially when he didn't have to worry about blood sugar. Only he was too worried to bitch about it.

Damn, there's that word again. His eyes fall to Cas, he looks bad, his eyes have bags and he'll probably fall asleep without having to work at it. The tale of a thankful spirit and weird vamps has Gabriel believing someone is definitely snapping at their heels, seeking answers Gabriel decides to test a theory.

Sending a tendril of grace toward Dean, it's such a small amount it shouldn't be felt, least of all because Dean isn't Sam. He's about to start in of his second slice when his fork halts mid-air, as Dean visibly shudders.

"Dean are you okay?" asks Cas placing his hand on Dean's arm.

"I think so, that was really weird it was like that saying you know when someone walks over your grave. It was like a cold trickle down my spine." Dean told him, not seeing Cas putting two and two together to come up with the correct answer.

Oh yeah, he was going to be first in line the next time Cas' grace blew. What joy. 

* * *

"Sammy, why did you drag me in here?" asked Gabriel his feathers figuratively ruffled at being manhandled into their bedroom.

After his experiment Cas had pulled Dean away to bed, only to return quickly for the neglected pie, and more importantly leaving himself and Sam with the cleanup, that his mate had wanted to do with actual water. 

"Look inside my head?" Gabriel sent questioning eyes up at Sam, he promised never to do that. "Please Gabriel, you have my blessing." well alright, Gabriel pulls on the bond releasing the lock on Sam's mind. 

Holy Hell! 

His mind is flooded with images of himself and Sam naked and going at it. There's soft and sensual, just plain fucking and one of particular interest: Gabriel riding Sam while still in his pretty little panties.

His Sammy had liked them after all! A hard body slamming him up against the door (for real) has his attention back to the here and now. He can feel Sam's hardness against his stomach, his own cock not that far behind.

Without fanfare, Sam picks him up so Gabriel can wrap his legs around his big moose. They both groan at the sensation of their cocks grinding together as Sam's lips finally find Gabriel's his tongue sliding inside in a filthy kiss.

"Sam, what was that?" Gabriel asks breathlessly after Sam surrenders to his need for oxygen.

"Enthusiastic consent." 

"Sammy, that is so fucking hot."

"Is that saying you're on board with this?" if Gabriel didn't feel dizzy before he did now, Sam was being all commanding and _respectful_ it was officially the best thing ever. Looking into his moose's big hazel eyes Gabriel took a breath, he couldn't swoon at a time like this.

Taking a leaf out of Sam's book Gabriel snapped his clothes away, leaving only his teal panties from earlier. He wanted it, "I'm so on board Sam, I've made myself open for you." Gabriel was too impatient to wait for fingers.

"Hey! I wanted to do that." 

"Sam if you're not fucking me in the next minute I'm going to conjure a toy to do it for you!" shouted Gabriel, he blinked unbelieving as he witnessed Sam's eyes go dark with want. "Holy shit you like that, don't you Sammy?" 

"I, uh." 

"Hey, it's okay I can fucking work with you being a little kinky, Baby. Would you like that, me at your mercy as I begged you to let me come. Fuck, Sammy, we're going to need safewords." after all the worry or earlier finding out his mate was a little less vanilla was exactly what he needed.

"Gabriel, if you want me to fuck you stop talking like that. Now get my clothes off of me!" how the hell was he supposed to do that when wedged between a hard door and a hard Sam was anyone's guess. 

Oh, wait he's was an archangel with heavenly powers. 

Snapping away the clothes, Gabriel was met with Sam's beautiful golden skin, he magically applied some lube to his rock hard cock watching delightedly as Sam gasped in pleasure. Smiling at Sam he felt him pull his panties away as Gabriel took hold of his cock, lining it up against his fluttering hole. 

"Please Sammy, fuck me." breathlessly Sam moved his hips slamming his cock to the hilt inside Gabriel nailing his prostate in the process. "Sam, fucking move already." Gabriel shot him a glare that had Sam biting back his protest, wisely so.

"You feel so good Gabe," whispered Sam as he thrust quick and deep spreading little kisses over his face as Gabriel lost his mind to the sweet torture of Sam's cock.

"Sammy touch me?" his own cock was hard, leaking precum onto his panties, the softness felt so good.

"Baby, you love coming untouched," Sam told him as if Gabriel needed to be reminded of this. He was blaming the panties, of course, sure they were great in making Sam go all moose but the softness was too much of a contrast when normally his dick would be up against the hard body of Sam.

"I don't think I can, please." Gabriel gasped as Sam moved closer his hand moving to, sneaking into his panties. Yes, gloriously yes screamed Gabriel's body as Sam giant calloused hand wrapped around his leaking cock.

"Gabriel, your so fucking wet, Baby I'm close." Gabe was too the fact that Sam was still holding him with basically one hand and his body was exactly the show of strength Gabriel loved. 

With Sam hitting his prostate while timing it expertly with strokes to his dick, Gabriel was swept up in an orgasm that had him seeing stars. Sam followed after no doubt aided by his muscles.

"I think I'm dead." declared Sam once he could breathe.

"That's my line, take me to bed Sammy." Gabriel felt his insides squirm at the soppy look Sam sent his way, he was going to block all worrying thoughts from his mind and cuddle contentedly in the arms of his moose.

* * *

With Gabriel asleep Sam slipped out of bed, he rummaged for some sleep pants before leaving the room. After there fun his mate had fallen asleep without trying, Sam was perhaps wearing it as a badge of honor.

He crept quietly toward the library not wanting to be discovered, a difficult task what with Dean practically sleeping with a gun and Cas who sometimes didn't sleep at all. Luckily the library was deserted, locating the box file he'd left earlier Sam leafed through it again.

He hadn't spoken to Gabriel yet, because what he'd found was minimal. It still warranted a proper filing, thin evidence was no reason to get sloppy. He would share everything once he found more cases he believed were the cause of magic.

Having been too keyed up earlier to hide it, knowing it was safe at least until the morning mainly because this was his domain. He needed a to find somewhere, besides it wasn't going to be secret for long.

Deciding on the top shelf, perfect for the reasons that only he could reach (at least by human means) and it would be hidden behind books detailing the extensive conduct of a Men of Letters should behold. He could safely say no-one would be hitting that shelf for reading material. In the morning he would begin the search once more.


End file.
